Soul Reaver 2 prologue
Prologue is the introduction chapter to Soul Reaver 2, presented as a cinematic which recaps the concluding events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The chapter shows a slightly altered version of the confrontation between Raziel and Kain at the Chronoplast and follows Raziel as he pursues Kain through a portal into the past and is met by Moebius. Profile *'Name:' Prologue *'Classification:' ''Soul Reaver 2'' chapters *'Game:' Soul Reaver 2 *'Protagonist' • Raziel *'Objectives:' N/A *'Setpieces:' • The Chronoplast • The Time-streaming chambers *'Era:' The Soul Reaver era • The pre-Blood Omen era *'Timeline:' • The second timeline *'Preceded by:' Showdown With Kain *'Followed by:' A Reaver in Time Plot In pursuit of his former master Kain, Raziel enters the Chronoplast - the long abandoned Time-streaming chamber of deceased Time Guardian, Moebius - to find Kain awaiting him in the main chamber. As Kain slowly activates the dials of the chamber, they two begin to debate the morality of their actions - of Raziel's murder of his brothers and of Kain's ordering Raziel's execution. Kain responds to Raziel's furious challenges by explaining his discovery and study of the Chronoplast, and his conclusion that Fate is predestined and Free will is an illusion. Raziel angrily changes the subject to Kain's blasphemous raising of Sarafan saints to be his lieutenants as he lunges at Kain, but Kain is easily able to rebuff Raziel's attack. Raziel once again praises the martyrs of the Sarafan succeeding in pinning Kain against a wall, but Kain denounces their agenda as merely lust for power and once again escapes Raziel's grasp, knocking him to the floor. Mocking Raziel, Kain throws the last dial, activating a time portal and promises more dramatic turns before escaping through the portal. Raziel rushes across to the portal and - pausing only briefly to draw the Wraith Blade - he passes through the threshold. As the smoke clears a voice addresses Raziel by name and the figure of Moebius himself appears and welcomes Raziel to his destiny. Transcript Players (in order of appearance) Dark Chronicle: Prologue Conclusions *Seeking revenge for his execution, revived wraith Raziel has eliminated his brothers and after discovering their shared heritage in their human lives as Sarafan warriors, has pursued their master Kain to the Chronoplast – a Time-streaming chamber once occupied by legendary Time Guardian Moebius. *Kain discovered the Chronoplast centuries earlier and has spent some time studying the Time-stream, coming to the conclusion that the future is predestined and Free will is an illusion. *Kain has rebutted Raziel altruistic beliefs about the Sarafan and retreated through a time-portal into Nosgoth's past. *Raziel has followed Kain through, and has been met by Moebius himself on the other side. Background The Chronoplast confrontation between Kain and Raziel appears as the location of the final boss battle in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver in the final chapter Showdown With Kain, and this confrontation is revisited and recapped in GlyphX's Soul Reaver 2 opening video, with some minor dialogue edits and more cinematic action. Several other design changes were seen between the renditions of the chamber, though it essentially maintained the same structure: SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png|Retail SR1 SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-097-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-003.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-017.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-150.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-156.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-183.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-232.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-271.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-321.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Comparison-381.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR2-Prologue-034.png|Retail SR2 SR2-Prologue-037.png SR2-Prologue-287.png SR2-Prologue-092.png SR2-Prologue-308.png SR2-Prologue-003.png SR2-Prologue-017.png SR2-Prologue-150.png SR2-Prologue-156.png SR2-Prologue-183.png SR2-Prologue-232.png SR2-Prologue-271.png SR2-Prologue-321.png SR2-Prologue-381.png SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-PortalView.jpg *The combat and action of the scene is increased, with the former version depicting Kain simply shooting a Lightning-like attack at Raziel and progressively teleporting further up the chamber and Raziel striking Kain with the Wraith Blade three times. In the new version, Kain walks around the chamber activating dials as he debates with Raziel and the two actually come to physical blows, although Kain is able to repel Raziel's attacks fairly easily. Raziel does not use the wraith blade until he is about to pass through the portal. *The colour of the Chronoplast is changed from grey and purple tones to cream, brown and oranges, and the capping of the curved pillars is changed from a unusual face-like design to less frequent light crystal-like decorations. Several lamps can be seen lit around the chamber, perhaps accounting for the orange lighting of the room. *The design on the entrance doorway is altered from a brown design depicting the face of an elderly man (possibly Moebius himself and a texture originally intended to feature in the Human Citadel) on square double- doors to a more simplistic orange figure-of-eight/infinity sign design on an arched doorway. The entrance also gain a stairway down to the floor of the chamber where it was previously a ledge and the same is seen in the route to the time portal. *The complexity of the room is notably increased, with a lot more 'dials' added around the outside of the chamber and the symbols on the dials of the Chronoplast vary between depictions, with each dial now bearing ornate gold, green and bronze decorations and with several gearing mechanisms visible. *The claw-like ceiling mechanism is now lit internally, making it glow orange. The size of the piece is notably increased and more circular 'planet' structures orbit it. There is also one less claw arm, with the structure being reduced from four arms to three. *The floor of the chamber is changed from circular 'target' design created from dark green and grey circular bands with a blue health recharge in the center to a simpler two-tone target design with a dark green circle on the outside and a gold trimmed pale green or cream circle in the center with a golden infinity sign in the middle. *The activation sequence used by Kain to activate the Chronoplast is changed. In Soul Reaver Kain moves 3 dials, moving them all to the extreme right to point to an infinity sigil, whereas in Soul Reaver 2 The 3 dials activated are in different places in the more complex layout and the dials are only moved one space each - this time left-right-left to different runes, with infinity sigils no longer represented on the dials. *The portal gains a gold trim, figure of eight/infinity sign top piece and side crystal decorations and the portal effect is completely reworked from a simple pulsing starry background in Soul Reaver to a 'flowing' waterfall-like effect which is initially blue and when properly activated provokes an 'explosion' of sorts, turning yellow and falling back into the portal - an effect not unlike the activation sequences seen in the Stargate franchsie. *Much of the dialogue from the original battle is slightly rewritten or edited, though little of the tone is changed: ** Kain's line "No – I had faith in you. In your ability to hate. In your self-righteous indignation." And Raziel's response "Lies. You cannot have foreseen all of this." are removed. **Kain's question "Gazing out across the planes of possibility, do you not feel with all your soul how we have become like gods?" is trimmed to "do you not feel with all your soul how we have become like gods?" and his subsequent justification "That is why, when I must sacrifice my children to the void, I can do so with a clear heart..." is removed. **Raziel's line "Very poetic, Kain – but in the end, you offer no more than a convenient rationalization for your crimes." is removed. **Kain's declarations about the Chronoplast "These chambers offer insight for those patient enough to look – in your haste to find me, perhaps you have not gazed deeply enough. Our futures are predestined –" is trimmed down to "our futures are predestined" and his subsequent lines are slightly rewritten from "Moebius foretold mine a millennium ago. We each play out the parts fate has written for us. We are compelled ineluctably down pre-ordained paths. Free will is an illusion." To "Moebius foretold mine aeons ago. We each play out the parts fate has written for us.Free will is an illusion." **Raziel's line "I have been to the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain. Your dirty secret is exposed. How could you transform a Sarafan priest into a vampire?" is rewritten as "I found the Tomb of Sarafan, Kain. How could you profane a priest by turning him into a vampire?" **Kain's line "Can you grasp the absurd beauty of the paradox? We are the same – Sarafan and vampire. With our holy wars... our obsession with Nosgoth's domination..." is removed. SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-01.png|Concepts and Bonus Materials File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-02.png File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-03.png SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-Textureless-01.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-13.png SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-PortalView.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-12.png File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-06.png SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-Textureless-02.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-10.png File:SR2-Chronoplast-TonyMorrill-DialView.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-11.png File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-04.png File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-05.png SR2-Environment-Heinzen-CenterPiece.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-09.png File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-07.png SR2-Environment-Heinzen-Gaslamp.jpg File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-08.png **Raziel's line "I will not applaud your clever blasphemy" is removed. **Both Raziel's line "You are lost in a maze of moral relativism, Kain. These apparitions and portents... what game are you playing now?" and Kain's return "Destiny is a game, is it not? And now you await my latest move..." – which led into the battle in Soul Reaver are removed. **The Elder God's warning "Be warned, Raziel – once you cross this threshold, you are beyond my influence..." is removed. **The final epitaph read by Moebius "Where Time is but a Loop, A Loose Stitch in the Universal Cloth, A Streamer might Seize upon a Chance, a Fatal slip – And plunge the Fate of Planets into Chaos..." is removed. Ultimately whereas the Soul Reaver area was designed by Crystal Dynamics developers as a boss arena, the Soul Reaver 2 area was designed by GlyphX and was to be used purely for a cutscene full-motion video using the upgraded technologies of the Playstation 2 over the Playstation and thus the area was redesigned for more cinematic action. The production of the Soul Reaver 2 introductory Prologue also caused some conflict between the developer and animation studio centering on the amount of action and effects that should be present in the scene. One animator commented: Soul Reaver 1, 2 and "3" - GlyphX / Sandman Studios rendered images at the Square Enix Forums, post #2 (by Divine Shadow) Soul Reaver 1, 2 and "3" - GlyphX / Sandman Studios rendered images at Nosgothic Realm post #2 (by Divine Shadow)}} Notes *Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2. *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are, wherever possible, adapted directly from the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in game. Scenes not included in the Dark Chronicle feature are instead adapted from Tenaya's transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself derived from the Dark Chronicle and an official game script provided by Crystal Dynamics' Kyle Mannerberg. Soul Reaver 2 - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) *Some aspects of this sequence relate to other chapters in the series: **Kain's quizzing of Raziel’s remorse at the murder of his brothers refers to Raziel's vengeful path in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver in which he killed his vampire brothers (and Kain's lieutenants) as bosses, killing Melchiah in Necropolis (chapter), Zephon in The Silenced Cathedral (chapter), Rahab in The Drowned Abbey (chapter) and Dumah in Ruined City of the Dumahim (chapter). Only Turel, who was intended to appear but was cut from the game, remained unaccounted for. Turel at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) **Raziel's question regarding Kain's remorse for throwing him into the Abyss, refers to Raziel's execution at Kain's orders, seen originally in the Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver introduction and referenced throughout the title. **Kain recalls Moebius foretelling his destiny as occurred when Kain was a fledgling vampire in Find the Oracle in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Moebius appears for the first time since his death in The Vampire Purges (chapter), although a statue of him was seen in Oracle's Cave (chapter). **Raziel's mentioning of the Sarafan relates to the vampire hunting order first seen in Welcome to Hell, The Hunt for Malek and Vorador's Mansion (chapter) of Blood Omen and referenced throughout that title. **Raziel's discovery of the Tomb of the Sarafan was seen in Tomb of Sarafan (chapter) and revealed to Raziel that he and his brothers had been Sarafan warriors in their human lives. *Some of the events of this chapter foreshadow future events: **Mentions of Raziel's brothers and their Sarafan heritage foreshadow the reappearance of the order in On to the Past and the brothers themselves in Vampire Interview and Blade of Vengeance - and further hint at the reappearance of the vampire Turel in the chapter Seek Mortanius in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Kain's comments regarding their supposed altruism also foreshadows the attitudes of the Sarafan . **Kain's comments about Fate, Free will and the Time-stream foreshadow his gambles with history and destiny to rewrite it, which are slowly revealed from Decision at the Pillars onwards and become pronounced after A Fateful Meeting. **Mentions of Moebius and his role with Kain hint at a similar future for Raziel where he initially appears beneficial but quickly becomes untrustworthy. **Kain's 'flash attack' is later seen in combat in Legacy of Kain: Defiance where a similar attack can be utilized by using Telekinesis to drag an enemy towards Kain. *A notable and somewhat unclear change in ability level is shown when Raziel is able to summon the Wraith Blade at will before stepping through the portal - he did not possess the ability in Soul Reaver and will not gain the ability in Soul Reaver 2 until he finds the Soul Reaver blade in the Sanctuary area of the Sarafan Stronghold in A Reaver in Time. Gallery SR2-Prologue-001.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-002.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-003.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-004.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-005.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-006.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-007.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-008.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-009.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-010.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-011.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-012.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-013.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-014.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-015.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-016.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-017.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-018.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-019.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-020.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-021.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-022.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-023.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-024.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-025.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-026.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-027.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-028.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-029.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-030.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-031.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-032.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-033.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-034.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-035.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-036.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-037.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-038.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-039.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-040.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-041.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-042.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-043.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-044.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-045.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-046.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-047.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-048.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-049.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-050.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-051.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-052.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-053.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-054.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-055.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-056.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-057.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-058.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-059.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-060.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-061.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-062.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-063.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-064.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-065.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-066.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-067.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-068.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-069.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-070.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-071.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-072.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-073.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-074.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-075.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-076.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-077.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-078.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-079.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-080.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-081.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-082.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-083.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-084.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-085.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-086.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-087.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-088.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-089.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-090.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-091.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-092.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-093.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-094.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-095.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-096.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-097.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-098.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-099.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-100.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-101.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-102.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-103.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-104.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-105.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-106.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-107.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-108.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-109.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-110.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-111.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-112.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-113.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-114.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-115.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-116.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-117.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-118.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-119.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-120.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-121.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-122.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-123.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-124.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-125.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-126.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-127.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-128.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-129.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-130.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-131.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-132.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-133.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-134.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-135.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-136.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-137.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-138.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-139.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-140.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-141.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-142.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-143.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-144.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-145.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-146.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-147.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-148.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-149.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-150.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-151.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-152.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-153.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-154.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-155.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-156.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-157.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-158.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-159.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-160.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-161.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-162.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-163.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-164.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-165.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-166.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-167.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-168.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-169.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-170.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-171.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-172.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-173.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-174.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-175.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-176.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-177.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-178.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-179.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-180.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-181.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-182.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-183.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-184.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-185.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-186.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-187.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-188.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-189.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-190.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-191.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-192.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-193.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-194.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-195.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-196.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-197.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-198.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-199.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-200.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-201.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-202.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-203.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-204.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-205.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-206.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-207.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-208.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-209.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-210.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-211.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-212.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-213.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-214.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-215.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-216.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-217.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-218.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-219.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-220.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-221.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-222.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-223.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-224.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-225.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-226.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-227.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-228.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-229.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-230.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-231.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-232.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-233.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-234.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-235.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-236.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-237.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-238.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-239.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-240.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-241.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-242.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-243.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-244.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-245.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-246.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-247.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-248.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-249.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-250.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-251.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-252.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-253.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-254.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-255.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-256.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-257.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-258.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-259.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-260.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-261.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-262.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-263.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-264.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-265.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-266.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-267.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-268.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-269.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-270.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-271.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-272.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-273.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-274.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-275.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-276.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-277.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-278.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-279.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-280.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-281.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-282.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-283.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-284.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-285.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-286.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-287.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-288.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-289.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-290.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-291.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-292.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-293.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-294.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-295.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-296.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-297.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-298.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-299.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-300.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-301.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-302.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-303.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-304.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-305.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-306.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-307.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-308.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-309.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-310.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-311.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-312.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-313.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-314.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-315.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-316.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-317.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-318.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-319.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-320.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-321.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-322.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-323.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-324.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-325.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-326.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-327.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-328.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-329.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-330.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-331.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-332.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-333.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-334.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-335.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-336.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-337.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-338.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-339.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-340.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-341.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-342.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-343.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-344.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-345.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-346.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-347.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-348.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-349.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-350.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-351.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-352.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-353.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-354.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-355.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-356.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-357.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-358.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-359.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-360.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-361.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-362.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-363.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-364.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-365.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-366.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-367.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-368.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-369.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-370.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-371.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-372.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-373.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-374.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-375.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-376.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-377.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-378.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-379.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-380.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-381.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-382.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-383.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-384.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-385.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-386.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-387.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-388.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-389.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-390.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-391.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-392.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-393.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-394.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-395.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-396.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-397.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-398.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-399.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-400.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-401.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-402.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-403.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-404.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-405.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-406.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-407.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-408.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-409.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-410.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-411.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-412.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-413.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-414.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-415.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-416.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-417.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-418.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-419.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-420.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-421.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-422.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-423.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-424.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: Prologue See also *Soul Reaver era *Pre-Blood Omen era *The Chronoplast *Showdown With Kain *Kain (SR1 boss, Chronoplast) * SR2 Prologue script at Nosgothic Realm. * Dark Chronicle - Prologue script at Dark Chronicle References Showdown With Kain |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Prologue |after = A Reaver in Time}} Category:Chapters Category:Chapters: Soul Reaver 2 chapters Category:Index Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2